Uta Siren
|romaji = Uta Shiren |alias = |birthday = February 21 |age = 17 |gender = Female |height = 160cm (5'3") |weight = 58 kg |hair = Black |eye = Ryanair Yellow |quirk = Cell Level Manipulation |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Maria Uta (Mother) Yasutomo Uta (Father) Yoshitomo Uta (Younger Brother) |occupation = Student |affiliation = |fightingstyle = Close-range combat and Singing |debut = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Uta Shiren}}, also known as Siren, is one of the students in ''Class 2-B'' at training to become a . Appearance Siren has a round face, ryanair yellow eyes, and a pair of huge eye bags. Her hair is the typical long straight black hair with a short fringe. When Siren smiles, her thick eyebrows rise and are like the kanji "eight" (八). Uta Siren is commented "not pretty" by social perspective as she's got round face, thick eyebrows and bit of sanpaku. She's muscular but short, and little bit chubby. Making her looks bit silly. Although she doesn't look pretty, she's got beautiful silky long hair, which she actually doesnt take much care of. Gallery Uta Siren Introduction.jpg Uta Siren1.jpg Personality Siren has very low self esteem after all as she never receive recognition from her parents. She's extremely afraid of being "abandoned" by any means which forced her to be nice to everyone in order to impress them. She treasure everyone who accept her and treat her as a friend, and give them a hand anytime she can. She is willing to protect them by any means. But after all, she values her only brother Yoshitomo the most. Siren on the other hand is nervous and got panic whenever she screws up something and likely to cause others trouble. But she seems doesn't care much when she's the one getting hurt. Quirk and Abilities : Siren's quirk "cell level manipulation" is manipulation after all. She can manipulates living organisms (especially animals) with her voice. When she concentrates on the calculation, she's able to manipulate others cells. But the process is so complicated and exhausted her brain that she can only uses it 10 minutes every hour. Although her quirk is supposingly be working on others, as she has trauma on manipulating others, she normally will only manipulate herself. Moves *'Singing': Siren uses songs and lyrics to activate her quirk. Lyrics helps shaping her imagination and stabilises the effect of the manipulation. Here are some songs she normally uses: **Again by Yui → allowing her to carbonise her hand and arm for short range combat. **Lascia ch'io pianga by Handel → manipulates her opponent to cry non-stop as a way to block their vision. **Let it go by Demi Lavato → temporarily "freezing" her opponents. Equipment *'Thick Gloves': To avoid getting hurt when punching her opponents *'Heavy Boots with Steel Base': Increasing the effect of her kicking *'Headset mic': Allowing her to transmit her voice in a wider range Trivia *"Uta" in the Japanese language means "song" or "to sing"; while Siren is the sea monster which seduces sailors with her tune, representing her quirk and fighting style simply. *Siren's parents used to work in the Nagoya University until an accident happened to Siren at the age of 6. Siren's friend, Keiri drown in the sea and was found dead, but Siren's quirk got loosen and accidentally forced Keiri's heart to keep working even though she's dead by medical definition. *The accident in the past forced Siren's parents to resign from their original posts, leave Siren in Japan and work overseas. Siren was then sent to a boarding girl's school in Chiba, Tokyo until high school. *Unlike other members of her family, Siren is not academically smart, and has to use lots of time to study in order to receive a score higher than average *Siren's UA performance as follows: **Rank unknown for entrance exam, but is noted that Aizawa tried to refuse for Siren's approval for some reasons **Rank 18th for Quirk Apprehension Test **Rank 31st for racing in the sports festival during the first year and managed to enter the final round of competition **Rank 14th for class 1-B's midterm test, 15th for final exam. **Rank 12th for class 2-B's midterm test. *Siren is afraid of her parents, she thinks she's hated by them as she couldn't be the "good girl" *Siren seldom expresses things she hates, the only exception is when she faces people who abuses children or are trying to hurt people she care about *Siren has serious insomnia as she always dreams about her friend's death, it causes her big eye bags Credits Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 2-B